


stretched to the max

by georgiehensley



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Fisting, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: Billy feltfull.What he thought would be awful and painful and possiblybloodyturned out to be the greatest experience he ever had - in the bedroom, that is. Nothing could ever top getting superpowers.Or, the one where Billy discovers the joys of fisting.





	stretched to the max

**Author's Note:**

> totally not an easy prompt to write so i kinda slipped in some other kinks and dialogue and humor so yeah. this probably isn't as hot as it should be. smut is hard, no pun intended. but hey at least i changed things up a little with the roles, so, yay!
> 
> for kinktober day 4: daddy kink & fisting

Billy felt  _ full _ . What he thought would be awful and painful and possibly  _ bloody _ turned out to be the greatest experience he ever had - in the bedroom, that is. Nothing could ever top getting superpowers. 

"Holy moly," he breathed out, his chest heaving. He felt a hand on his hip, stroking him gently. Another ran through his hair.

"Okay, it's totally my turn after this," Freddy said. Billy laughed breathlessly, as did Pedro, the sound vibrating through him, even causing his hand to twitch where it rested in Billy's ass. 

"You good, Batson?" Pedro asked, stroking his hip again.

Billy nodded. "Yeah, yes. It's a lot, but it's good. Really good. Holy  _ shit _ ."

Freddy giggled and continued running his hand through Billy's sweat-dampened locks. "I love it when you swear. You should do it more often."

"I will, if Pedro  _ moves _ ," Billy said.

"What was that?" Pedro asked, raising his eyebrows.

Billy swallowed. "I mean, please…  _ Daddy." _

"You got it, baby," Pedro said with a grin. He started to pull his fist out before thrusting it right back in. Billy's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head. He wanted to buck his hips but Pedro's hand on his hip reminded him to keep still. His cock bobbed in the air, red, leaking, and neglected.

"Daddy," Freddy said, turning towards Pedro. "May I suck his cock please?"

"Yes, you may, Freddy," Pedro said.

Freddy grinned and leaned over to peck Pedro on the cheek before ducking down. It didn't take long for him to slide his lips down Billy's cock, all the way to the base. 

The feeling of the head of his cock hitting the back of Freddy's throat combined with the feeling of Pedro's entire  _ fist _ inside of him made Billy see stars. His vision almost went full white as he came harder than he ever remembered doing before.

When he came to, he saw Freddy with just a single drop of his cum dribbling out the corner of his mouth. He was quick to swipe it up with his thumb and suck it off. Billy cursed his superhero stamina for causing his cock to twitch weakly at the sight.

The feeling of Pedro pulling his fist back out almost hurt. It just made Billy feel empty, his hole clenching around nothing. 

"Ready to ride me, baby?" Pedro said, turning his attention towards Freddy. Before the younger man could say anything, he added. "We can try the fisting another time."

"Okay, Daddy," Freddy said with a smile. 

Billy sighed as Pedro laid down next to him and Freddy straddled his waist. At least he'd have a nice show to enjoy while he came down from the high of his orgasm (and his stretched hole went back to normal).


End file.
